


Things Sherlock Hates (Or "No Surprises for Christmas")

by whatswithmegan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswithmegan/pseuds/whatswithmegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for (unknown) for the Sherlock Christmas re-gift set up by Sherlock Seattle :)</p>
<p>Their prompt: Sherlock tries Christmas Shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Sherlock Hates (Or "No Surprises for Christmas")

There aren't many things in life that Sherlock Holmes hates. He hates his brother, Mycroft (but that's obvious). He hates going to the supermarket. He hates public transportation (he'd much prefer a cab). But the one thing Sherlock Holmes hates the most is Christmas shopping

This isn't because he doesn't know everything about the person he is shopping for, but because he doesn't understand the concept behind giving or receiving gifts. When he was a little boy, he would deduce and announce what every gift was before he had opened it, which led to mum being angry with him for days after. The same happened for Mycroft's birthdays, and Christmas.

When it came to giving people gifts, he found it pointless, why should he have to spend money on something that the person might not actually enjoy? Because though he knew what _he_ thought they might want, was in fact something that they did not desire in the slightest.

John was a soldier, a doctor, a man who enjoys strawberry jam on toast that had been in the toaster for exactly 3 minutes and 15 seconds. Sherlock knew more about John that the doctor probably knew about himself. And yet... this wasn't helping Sherlock as he shopped for his flatmates Christmas present.

He stood among the racks of jumpers, trying to find something that John might like. _He does have several beige coloured jumpers..._ Sherlock thought as he stepped in the direction of a beige jumper with alternating braids and cross stitches. He paused, fingers ghosting over the fabric, _although perhaps he has too many beige jumpers and would rather have that one!_ Sherlock turned on his heels, eyeing a dark green jumper with a light green diamond pattern. But he paused again. “This is pointless!” he exclaimed, alarming the women nearby shopping for their boyfriends. Sherlock glared at them, not surprised as they grabbed their bags and rushed off.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the racks and piles of multi-coloured jumpers. “Sherlock?” He knew that voice... possibly a bit too well...

He spun around, a bit of horror on his usually expressionless face. “John, what... what are you doing here?”

John smiled, “I should ask you the same thing. Didn't imagine you to be the type shopping for jumpers. You've always made fun of me for wearing them.” he laughed lightly.

Sherlock sighed, his shoulders slumping. “If you must know, I was shopping for your Christmas present, which has now been ruined because I always assumed gifts of this sort are supposed to be a surprise for you ordinary folk.”

“I resent that...” John mumbled under his breath at being called 'ordinary'. He raised his eyebrows, “Well, I still don't know which jumper you're getting me. If you're actually going to get me one...”

“I was planning on it...” Sherlock ran his fingers across the green jumper. “But I can't pick one.”

John frowned, “Well... erm... I could... help you?” John asked, biting his lower lip.

Sherlock looked over at John, his eyes lighting up. “But... aren't gifts supposed to be a surprise?” John only shrugged. Sherlock hummed in response, “You... could help... if you don't mind.”

John smiled, patting Sherlock's arm. “That green one is perfectly nice Sherlock. And...” he smirked, “I'll just... _forget_... that this is what you're getting me for Christmas.” he winked.

Sherlock smiled at this, selecting a jumper that was John's size and holding it up to John to measure it. He nodded his approval, staring awkwardly at John. “Now I must ask.. what are _you_ doing here?”

John knew he'd never be able to keep his present to Sherlock a secret, so he shrugged. “I was over in the suit section... and I bought you these.” He pulled a small box from his bag, and handed it to the detective. Sherlock took the box and shook it, his face changing from confusion to happiness.

“ Cuff links, gold if I'm not mistaken. And I'm usually not.” he smiled, “Thank you John.”

“Happy Christmas, Sherlock.” John smirked.

“You as well, John.”


End file.
